


Alone Together

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Murphy is chilling in his bachelor pad when none other than Clarke Griffin walks through the front door. Some fluff and some emotional stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Murphy heard the creaking and rumbling of the lighthouse door opening. He tensed up, not knowing who it could be, then his better judgment kicked in and realized that it was probably Jaha coming back to 'save him.'  
  
        Murphy swiveled around in his chair and shouted towards the staircase, " 'Sup Jaha?"  
  
        _"Oh my god,"_ the annoyed and disbelieving voice Murphy heard was most definitely not Jaha. A battered, frizzy haired Clarke rounded the corner into the main room. She stood in the entry way and took in the whole room before her eyes rested on Murphy.  
  
        "How the  _hell_ did you end up here?" Murphy asked.  
  
        "I could ask the same of you." Clarke retorted.  
  
        "Well I followed Jaha on his crazy adventure to find the 'promised land,'" Murphy rolled his eyes and used air quotes, "and long story short we washed up on this island."  
  
        "Where is Jaha then?" Clarke said almost accusingly.  
  
        "Who knows. I was injured so he left me in the sand outside in the middle of the night to go and find his precious promised land, so I made my way in here and I've been here ever since." Murphy opened his arms and gestured around the room.  
  
        "Wait, Jaha left you in the sand? We are talking about the same Jaha, right?" Clarke asked skeptically.  
  
        "That's not even the worst part. You see, in the beginning there was a group of us, but a bunch left, some died before we reached the boat, and by then there was me, Jaha, Craig, and Richards." Murphy sat forward in his chair, "We were within sight of land when this monster  _thing_ started attacking the boat. Richards was taken overboard and me and Craig tried to save him, but we couldn't. Eventually, Jaha pushed Craig overboard to distract the monster and paddled away." Clarke was speechless after Murphy's story.  
  
        "You- He- Jaha killed him? And  _you_ tried to save him?" Clarke was in disbelief.  
  
        "That's right, Princess. In case you weren't paying attention, I have changed."  
  
        "Don't call me that." Clarke hissed at him.  
  
        "Fine. Anyways, if you wanna stay, shower's that way and closet is that way," Murphy pointed in two different directions, "it's all guys' clothes but I don't think you're too picky." Clarke considered her options for a moment, then sighed and walked towards the shower.

 

***

 

        About 30 minutes later Clarke emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. To get the the closet she had to walk straight through the sitting area where Murphy was. She tightened her grip on the towel and cleared her throat.  
          
        "Close your eyes." Clarke demanded. Murphy hadn't noticed her until then and didn't bother to look over at her.

        "Why?"

        "Because I don't want you to see me in a towel."

        Murphy sighed and put his hand over his eyes, "You know, old me wouldn't have been this nice."

        "Yes I know, you've changed, blah blah blah." Clarke said as she scampered through the room and into the walk in closet.

        "You know, you never did tell me how you ended up here in the promised land." Murphy shouted through the door at her.

        Clarke's muffled voice came from behind the door, "It's a really long story."

        "I've got all the time in the world." Murphy said, Clarke then emerged from the closet wearing slightly oversized jeans, a white tank top, and an open white button up. "Hey look at you, Clarke the fashion expert. You managed to make an outfit out of this dead guy's ugly clothes."

        "You didn't have to put it like that," Clarke winced at the mention of death.

        "So, you've got a story for me?" Murphy changed the subject back to her arrival.

        "Well..." Clarke proceeded to tell him the story of Mount Weather and her choice to leave the camp because she couldn't face the guilt.

        "Wow. That was pretty gutsy of you." Murphy commented.

        "Not the word I would have used," Clarke muttered.

        "So how did you end up here? Across a forest, a desert, and an ocean?"

        "Well after I left the camp I just picked a direction and walked. I walked and walked and walked to clear my head, I tried not to think of all of the people I killed, all of the friends I left behind. At some point I just popped out of the forest and there was a desert in front of me. At the time I didn't have much will to live, so I just said 'what the hell' and kept going. I ran into a man about a day into the desert who told me that there was somewhere I could go if I kept walking North and through the water, so I took his word. I found a place filled with old solar panels. There was a beached boat underneath one of them so I took it. And now here I am."

        Murphy was silent at first, "I would say wow, but I did the same thing."  
          
        "I'm still saying wow about everything." Clarke mumbled. She tentatively walked towards the couch that Murphy was sitting on and sat on the opposite end.  
          
        "You know what?" Murphy said, "You look like you need a drink." Clarke's face fell as she remembered her last moments in Camp Jaha, but then upon further consideration she answered.

        "Call me crazy, but I think I'll actually take you up on that." Murphy smiled a crooked smile at her and grabbed a couple of glasses from the table behind the couch. He poured the hundred year old whiskey into the glasses and handed her one. Before she could take a drink, he held his glass out to hers.

        "To the promised land," He said. Clarke stared at his glass for a moment. Murphy shook his glass at her in anticipation.

        "To the promised land," She smiled reluctantly and clinked her glass with his and sipped her whiskey. The pair drank in silence, Clarke thinking about her plan. She could leave and not have to stay with Murphy, but if she stayed she wouldn't have to be in danger of dying at every turn. 

        "So, Clarke. Are you planning on staying and keeping me company or are you doing to leave me alone in this place?"

        Clarke thought about it, then sighed and answered, "Today is full of crazy and it looks like I'm not gonna break that trend. I'll stay." Murphy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

        "Wasn't expecting that, but hey. Let's get you settled in."

 

***

 

 

        The bunker was obviously built for one person due to the size and lack of extra beds. There was one bedroom with one queen sized bed. Murphy was showing Clarke around the bunker in preparation for her extended visit when they arrived in the bedroom.

        "This is where I sleep, since there is only one bed you've got a couple options. One, you could share with me, which I don't mind but I figure that you do, two, you can sleep on the couch, or three, find something else but the first two sound like your best bets." Murphy told Clarke.

        "I think the couch will be alright." Clarke said much to Murphy's expectations.

        "Suit yourself," he joked, "I'll go find you some blankets and stuff."

        "Thanks, Murphy." Clarke said quietly.

        Murphy tried to suppress his smile, "No problem."

        "I mean really, thank you for letting me stay here with you. Even after everything I've done and said to you." Clarke avoided eye contact with Murphy.

      "I've learned to let bygones be bygones." Murphy said solemnly, remembering the last time he used that word. He shook that thought off and continued his search for blankets. He found a cupboard and pulled out two blankets and a pillow. He handed them to her and watched her exit the bedroom into the living room. She carefully draped the blankets on the couch and placed the pillow on the end facing the bedroom door.

        "This is a stupid question but, did this guy have pajamas?" Clarke asked tentatively. Murphy's face broke into a smile. They hadn't had any kind of pajamas since they landed on the ground.

        He chuckled and said, "Yeah I missed having PJ's too, they're in the second drawer of the dresser in the closet."

        Clarke's face lit up and she walked to the closet with a spring in her step. She emerged with an oversized, matching set of silky purple pajamas.  
          
        "Cute." Murphy commented. Clarke only raised her eyebrows in response.

        The two retreated to their respective beds without another word. Murphy turned off the lights using the panel in the bedroom. He routinely sunk into his gigantic bed and was just rolling over to sleep when he heard a small voice.  
          
        "Goodnight, Murphy." It was almost a whisper, seeing as she was probably tired from all that she has been through over the past few weeks.

        "'night, Clarke." Murphy smiled, he hadn't had anyone to say goodnight to in a long time.

 

***

 

        Murphy was startled awake by a loud noise. Once he came to his senses he realized that it was Clarke. She was screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Clarke was screaming but her eyes were still closed. She was having a nightmare. 

        Murphy knelt down beside the couch and shook her shoulder forcefully, "Clarke, Clarke! Wake up! You're dreaming." Clarke's eyes bolted open and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and her head darted around the room.

        "Where am I?" She said, her voice panicked.

        Murphy put his hand on her knee and rubbed it with his thumb, "Shh it's okay, you're in the bunker with me." Her breathing was still rapid but she seemed calmed by knowing her surroundings.

        "They were all there, all of them. They weren't dead, they wanted me dead." The panic in her voice rose again.

        "Who wanted you dead?" Murphy asked.

        "The Mountain Men," it came out as a sob.

        "Why did they want you dead?" He tried to keep a soothing tone.

        "Because I killed them all, Murphy! Every single one!" Tears were now streaming down Clarke's face. Murphy didn't know what to say.

        "I'm sure you had good reason, I mean you're Clarke Griffin, you always pick the best solution. Hell, I'm sure the entire Ark was happy that you got rid of them." 

        "I killed innocent people, children!" Her sobs got even louder. Murphy knew that he couldn't justify the things she had done, so he wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder for minutes while he rubbed her back. Murphy never could have dreamed that this moment would be happening to him. Eventually Clarke's crying subsided. She lifted herself from his embrace, of which she had put all of her weight into, and sat back into the couch.   
          
        She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to do now." She sounded so distraught and weak, Murphy had never seen this side of Clarke. He put his hand on her back and helped her stand up.

        "Come on, you're coming in here." Clarke nodded her head and followed Murphy into the bedroom. He pulled out the sheets for her and helped her get into the bed. He made sure she was comfortable then got in on the other side of the bed.

        Murphy left a significant amount of room between him and Clarke, giving the power to her. Once he was settled back in, Clarke scooted towards him and closed the gap. She hugged his arm tightly with both of her arms. 

        "I'm really sorry I woke you up." That was the first thing she had said since her meltdown.

        "No don't worry about it, I'm sorry you had the nightmare."

        "I promise I'll be back to normal tomorrow." Her voice dropped off at the end, she had fallen asleep. Murphy chuckled to himself.

        "Okay, princess." He gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead then drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole clarke getting there thing was kind of really unplausible but hey it was a fun fic so lets ignore that bit  
> also this is kind of unedited as of 3/19  
> but if you ended up enjoying this tell me and i might write a sequel or something


End file.
